Run For Your Life
by czechyoself
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen sign up for a marathon! Many events take place up to race day, and everyone seems to be keeping secrets from one another. What will become of this? And who, if anyone, will cross the finish line? Rated M for explicit language, violence, & suggested themes (Morby? Non-Morby? Wait and find out). First story on this site, so feedback is encouraged
1. A Good Workout

"Come on dude, there's nothing to worry about. It'll be over before you know it, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess, I've just... never done this before"

"Aw, dude, pssshhhh, relax. Just let me do all the work. You'll do great!"

Rigby knew he could trust his best friend to do such a task, but he was nervous. He had never been the one to be behind Mordecai; Mordecai was always on top, laughing as Rigby flailed about. Rigby didn't know what to expect. So he just planted his feet, held his breath, and prepared for what was to come.

_How bad can it be? I mean, Mordecai does this all the time for me. Just trust him..._

"8... 9... 10! AHA! YEAHHUUHH!" The bros slapped fives as Mordecai jumped off the weight bench.

"See dude, I told you you wouldn't have to do anything."

"Yeah, I guess. You're so strong, Mordecai..."

"What's that?"

"I mean... you showed that barbell who's BOSS! YEAHUH!" Rigby slapped his knee and put his hand up for a high-five. Mordecai smiled and joined in.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mordecai grabbed his gym towel, and turned to Rigby, "Good workout, dude. I think we'll totally be able to kick that marathon's butt!" Rigby totally forgot about the race. He was having so much fun hanging out with Mordecai all the time, he totally forgot about the task that lay ahead of him.

"Mar... marath... thon?" gulped Rigby.

Mordecai looked puzzled. "Yeahhh... did... did you forget? The race is in like, 2 weeks, bro".

"Oh, THAT marathon. I thought you were... uhh... ok, so... how long is this 'marathon'?" Rigby began to shuffle his hands in nervousness.

"I've told you like a thousand times, man. A marathon is 26 miles. We signed up for it with Margaret and Eileen, remember? We were all going to run it together!"

Mordecai could tell that Rigby was nervous about the whole situation, and tried to divert it somehow. "Well hey, how about we go grab a meatball sub on the way home? Counteract our workout?"

Rigby's ears perked at the sound of meatballs. "Yeah dude! I love me some meat balllllssssssss!"

Mordecai and Rigby left the gym to go get some meatball subs. Mordecai let Rigby lead the way, on a count of he knew where all the best sub spots in town were. Rigby had 2 places in mind.

"Hey Mordecai. There's a sub shop up ahead, but I wanna go to the one a couple blocks that way". Rigby points to a shop up this steep incline, much like a street in San Francisco would look like. Mordecai thought it went on for miles, and seemed hesitant about going up the hill, just for some lousy meatball sub.

"Dude, why do you wanna go THERE? It's hella far!"

"Becaauuusseee they have THE best meatball sub in town. Don't be such a baby, Mordecai. Besides, it'll be worth the climb. Think of it as a... motivator" Mordecai knew that despite Rigby's usual role of laziness, he realized that the tables had turned. Mordecai saw it as a way to throw another workout in, sure, but Rigby? Being THAT excited for a SUB? Something HAD to be up... he's usually never THIS motivated to do ANYTHING.

"Rigby... why do you REALLY wanna go up THAT hill for a meatball sub? _Zibno's_ is RIGHT here!"

Rigby started to sweat a bit, and become a loss for words. Mordecai started to make the 'come on, dude' look, and he had to act quickly.

_Shit, shit! Come on, Rigby... THINK. He can't know the truth..._

"uuhhhh... I just thought you'd wanna have an extra workout. Isn't that what... you'd wanna do?" Rigby began to press his hands together, hoping Mordecai wouldn't punch him.

At this point, Mordecai was kinda peeved at Rigby's motivations. What was the big deal? He started to think, and thought of a clever solution.

_If this is what Rigby really wants, let him. Just think of a way to have it bite him in the ass later..._

"Fine dude, but you have to do me a solid. Deal?"

"A solid? Fine! Done. You... whatever you... want..." Rigby began to blush.

Mordecai saw Rigby blush and punched him. "Okay, dude, let's go climb this hill so you can put hot, juicy balls in your -"

"STOP TALKING!"

**- Thanks for reading my chapter! I hope it's not completely terrible. I'm currently working on Chapter 2, and it's a little longer than this, so it'll be up in a few days. This IS my first FanFiction story ever, so if you'd like to leave comments, words of encouragement, whatever, please do! I'd just be glad that people are reading this. Thanks again everyone! :) -**


	2. The Coffee Shop

**Hey everyone! So when typing this out, I realized I made this chapter 3 times as long as the 1st chapter. So it's broken up into chapters 2 & 3. They take place at the same time though. Enjoy :)**

Mordecai and Rigby began to make the climb up to _Bordello's_, Rigby's favorite sub spot. Rigby doesn't usually go here with Mordecai, but that's because he spends alot more time slacking off than him.

"Dude, how much further until we get to this place?" Mordecai gasped; he was not used to this climb.

"Ah, man, it's just up here. You alright? It's not THAT bad..." Rigby replied, as eager as ever.

_ARGH! My legs are on FIRE! I have to keep cool... Mordecai can't see my pain. I don't want him to think less of me..._

The bros reach their destination, to find that it had been closed for the day.

"AH! Dude! What the fuck?!"

Mordecai was already pissed from the climb that he just endured. But this? This sent him over the edge.

Rigby on the other hand was confused. He didn't know that they would be closed.

"What? I.. I don't understand. I was just here the other day!"

_Greaaaatttt now what? I just wanted Mordo to try these awesome sandwiches. I can't make him go back DOWN the hill for a sub... Nah, better come with a Plan B. Quick..._

While Rigby was busy staring at the CLOSED sign on the door, he didn't notice Mordecai was making a break for it.

"Morde - MORDECAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Rigby tried to chase after his friend, who was just huffing and stomping back towards the park.

"I've HAD it! I'm tired of playing your games, dude. I just... I just wanna go home"

_EVERY time, Rigby... Sometimes I don't know WHY I still hang out with you..._

"But duuude, I thought you wanted to get subs with me. Besides, I would owe you a solid..."

Mordecai stopped dead in his tracks. He totally forgot about the offer he made Rigby. But why would Rigby care enough to remember the solid?

"Okay Rigby, look, I'm sorry man. I guess I'm just super hungry. You know how I get..."

Rigby patted Mordecai on his leg. "It's okay mannn, I honestly didn't know that Bordello's would be closed today. Is there anywhere else we could go? I need some grub in my trash hole!"

Mordecai and Rigby looked around and noticed the coffee shop was nearby. Margaret should be working today, and Mordecai always likes it when she's there.

"Hey look, the coffee shop! I know it's no meatball sub, but hey, my treat! Besides, Eileen might be there..." Mordecai began to nudge Rigby.

_It's not what I had in mind, but if that's what he wants. He's probably going to ignore me the whole time and goggle over Margaret... ugh, whatever._

Rigby shrugged, "Sure, dude, but you owe me!"

"What? Owe YOU? I'm doing a solid for you later, remember? Just be a bro and come with me to the coffee shop. I'm buying your food, rememberrr..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Mordecai and Rigby head into the coffee shop. It's slightly busier than usual, and they only see Eileen working the floor. But they manage to somehow grab their usual table, and Eileen brings them over 2 coffees.

"Hey Mordecai! Heyyy Rigbbbyyyy" Rigby rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms. Eileen recollects herself, "Is there anything else I can get you guys? I'm a little busy right now, but Margaret's in the back. She should be out in a sec"

Mordecai nods and holds his hand out, "No, no, it's cool. Riggs and I will just chill here for a bit. We're in no rush" Eileen nods and runs back to the kitchen, yelling for Margaret. A few more customers start to walk in, and Mordecai turns to Rigby.

"Man, they're hopping today! I wonder what the big deal is..."

Rigby shrugged, "I dunno man, but I guess it's good for the business. I've never seen this many people here at once. Not besides the morning rush, right Mordecai? Mordo?"

Rigby looked past Mordecai to see that Margaret was now out of the kitchen, and helping the guests that just entered the shop. Rigby grunted, and just sat to himself, drinking his joe.

_Oh great, here we go. Now that loverboy here sees Margaret, there's no use to try and talk to him. At least my coffee is still hot..._

Mordecai continued to rest his hand on his face, causing his arm to fall asleep. But he didn't care. He enjoyed staring at the girl of his dreams too much to notice. _Could there be anyone more perfect? I mean, look at the way the light shines on her... what an angel._ Margaret got caught off guard by the sun's glare, and excused herself from the guests she was helping. She went over to the window to close the blinds. Mordecai then snapped back into reality. He looked over to Rigby only to find an empty chair. Rigby was on the other side of the shop, playing _Death Jumps_. Mordecai sighed, got up out of his chair, and walked over to his friend.

"Mind having a Player 2? I know you can't possibly beat this game by yourself..." Mordecai chuckled.

Rigby's eyes were deadlocked on the screen, trying not to lose focus. "Done looking at Miss Gorgeous over there? I thought maybe you wouldn't notice that I left" Mordecai rolled his eyes and placed a quarter on the game.

"Look dude, I know you and Margaret don't like each other, but whatever beef you have, just drop it. I enjoy hanging out with both of you. You don't need to be jealous".

Rigby began to mash the buttons harder, trying to shut Mordecai out. But as his character slammed his bike into the ramp, Rigby realized it was game over.

"FUCK! Dammit, Mordecai! I was about to beat my high score!" Rigby turned around on his stool, glaring at Mordecai.

"Whoa dude, calm your nuts. What's your problem today? That's not even CLOSE to our high score, and you know it! Are... are you... jealous?"

Rigby crossed his arms and looked towards Margaret.

_What does he see in her that I don't have? Boobs? She doesn't know Mordecai like I do. I know he doesn't deserve her... but how to tell him?_

"You're totally jealous! Aww, Rigby. Why? You know you'll always be my best friend. Dude, you're like a brother to me. But I REALLY like Margaret, and I need you to support me. Okay?"

Rigby settled down, and turned towards Mordecai. He knew he couldn't be mad at Mordecai, even if he did know what's best. He had to be there for Mordecai. As a friend. As a brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel like she's going to steal you from me or something. I don't really have that many friends, and I need my bro to hang out with! But if Margaret is the girl you want to pursue, then by all means, I support you. But don't come crying to me when she dumps your ass".

Mordecai scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean? She wouldn't dump me..."

"Yeah huh! Dude, she's with another guy every couple of weeks. She has commitment issues, bro. I'm telling you, you pour your heart all over this girl, and she's gonna tear you to shreds. That's why I don't date, man. I don't know if I could take getting my heart stepped on".

Mordecai thought about Rigby's comment for a moment.

_Does he really know what's best for me? Margaret IS with alot of guys... But I love her. Shit, what am I going to do..._

"Rigby, I appreciate your concern. But I feel like she could be the one for me, you know? I just have to think of the perfect time to ask her out. Then we'll see who's right".

"See who's right about what?" Mordecai heard a very familiar voice from behind him.


	3. Breakdown

"Uhh, heyyy Margaret! What - what's up?"

Margaret raised her eyebrow at Mordecai. _Why is this guy always keeping secrets from me?_

Margaret shook her head, and continued on, "Not much. Eileen and I are off for the day, and we wanted to know if you boys would like to join us at the mall. We need to buy some new running shoes for the marathon."

Mordecai thought he dodged a bullet, "Yeah sure! I mean, I don't think Rigby and I have any plans. Do we Rigby?"

_Do you really want me to answer that, Mordecai?_

Rigby raised an eyebrow to Mordecai, looked at that stupid smile on Eileen's face, and back to Margaret. "I mean, I GUESS we can go to the mall. I rather watch paint dry, but whatever works for you guys is cool".

_Like I'd EVER wanna actually hangout with you, Margaret! You seem like a smart bird. I figured you'd get it by now. I... don't... like... youuuuu_

Margaret glared at Rigby and then smiled at Mordecai, "Okayyy well cool. Meet you guys there in about 30 minutes?" Before Margaret could even finish her sentence, Mordecai was vigorously nodding his head, smiling from ear to ear.

Margaret and Eileen began to walk into the kitchen, while Mordecai was dancing about in the background, and Rigby had his arms crossed. Rigby jumped up off the chair, and walked out the back exit. Mordecai ran after him.

Margaret turned to Eileen, "Why does Rigby have to be SUCH an asshole? I honestly don't know what you see in him, Eileen.."

_What I see in him? Rigby is my everything. Ok, I might have to reword that. It sounds cheesy._

Eileen half-heartedly smiled, "I dunno. I know he can sound like a jerk sometimes, but he's still kinda cute. I think it's his personality or something. I've never felt this with anyone else before."

"I think his personality is shit. He's a lazy, good-for-nothing sack of fur, and I don't know why Mordecai still hangs out with him. I gotta change his mind somehow..."

Eileen balled up her fists, and stood ground in front of Margaret. She was tired of hearing Margaret constantly complain about Rigby. "LOOK, Margaret. I don't know WHAT your deal with Rigby is, but what ever beef you have with him, you need to drop it. I thought you were my friend, and friends are supposed to support each other. I never say anything bad about Mordecai! I need you to support me about Rigby, okay? As a friend?"

_Geeez, Eileen looks pissed! Was it something I said?_

Margaret had never seen Eileen like this before, and had to take a step back. She held her hands up, "Whoooaaa Eileen, calm down. I didn't know you felt this way! Bottling up emotions is not good. You never bring this stuff up during our girl talks, so why now? But okay. I'm sorry. If you really want to try and get with Rigby, then... *sigh* I support you. But to be honest, I REALLY don't like the guy. I don't want to see your heart get broken."

Eileen doesn't usually get angry like this, but Margaret's actions pushed her over the top. She just stood there for a moment, huffing and clenching her fists, while Margaret slowly started to walk towards the kitchen exit.

"Eileen, look, I don't know why you're so angry about this, but I'm sorry. Okay? Can we just please forget this and go to the mall?" Margaret was slowly beginning to freak out.

_What is WRONG with her? I don't get it. I need to try and divert this._

"No, Margaret. I have just about HAD it with you and your vulgar comments about my Rigby! I don't want to fight you, but dammit would I love to hit you right now! I think you should either put up your fists, or walk out that door. Either way, I am not going to the mall with you right now."

"But I promised Mordecai that we would go now! Can't you just get in the car with me, Eileen? You're really starting to freak me out".

"GO MARGARET! JUST GO!" Eileen fell to her knees, and began to cry.

Margaret didn't know how to handle the situation, and noticed that the guests were now peering through the service window, wondering about the screaming coming from the kitchen. She decided it'd be best if she left. Eileen heard the door shut, and continued to cry for the next hour.

_Fucking bitch..._

**Things are starting to heat up! Where is all of this going? I don't even know yet... But when I figure it out, I'll post a new chapter (or 2)! Thanks for those of you that are reading this story so far. Remember, this is my first story, so any feedback is welcome. Thanks! :)**_  
_


	4. The Mall

**Sorry about the delay, everyone. I just started a new job last week and I haven't had much time for writing. Please enjoy! :)**

"This is stupid. She's not answering her phone, and I haven't received any word on where she is". Mordecai slammed his phone on the table, leaned back into his chair, and folded his arms.

Rigby looked at Mordecai with a mouth full of food, "hymphhgnsi sbdjaimff! Dbdu sbsh pffthhsaisis..."

Mordecai rolled his eyes at Rigby. "Dude, finish your food before you speak! It's gross...". Mordecai kept glancing over to the main entrance by the food court, looking for any sign of Margaret.

_Where the hell could she be? She said "meet us there in 30 minutes"..._

Rigby held out his finger, and gulped his food, "I saaaiiiddddd, forget that bitch! She probably got a call from her 'boyfriend' and totally forgot to tell you."

"Well, where's Eileen then? Has she texted you at all?"

Rigby shook his head. He didn't even have his phone on him. Even if he did, he was too lazy to check his pocket.

Mordecai slouched in his chair and threw his wings back, "Uuugghhhhh why do we even hang out with girls, dude? They bail on us ALL the time".

Rigby nodded at Mordecai, "HMPH HMPH! Yeah dude! Good thing you got good 'ol Rigby, right in front of yo face! Just keep hangin with me, and I'll keep you in yo place!"

Mordecai laughed and joined in, "HMPH HMPH! Hangin with these girls just might be our demise, so let's go the arcade and try to win a prriiiiizzzeeee"

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

The guys just laughed and shook their heads. The fact that they could always come up with those cheesy rhymes never got old. Mordecai got up out of his chair, and looked at Rigby, "Come on, dude, let's go find the arcade"

Mordecai and Rigby leave the food court, in search of the arcade. They pass quite a few shops before they could finally find a directory, each store being cooler than the last.

_The marathon IS in 2 weeks... I might as well look for shoes_

Mordecai turned to Rigby, "Hey man, since we're already here, we might as well look for some shoes and what not for the race".

Rigby rolled his eyes, "UGH! Fuck, do we HAVE to? Can't we just go to the arcade?"

"Dude, we will! But let's get this over with now, so we don't have to come back later? Besides, we can try out our shoes before the race. Break them in and stuff".

_I'll break you in, alright..._

Rigby threw his hand over his eyes, "Fiiinnneeee, but can we hurry up? I hate shopping..."

The guys walk into the athletic store and begin to look around. Rigby walked along the aisles, running his hands along all the boxes. Mordecai takes off in a different direction, and looks at the running shoes. He's amazed by how many selections there are, and the wide array of colors causes his eyes to burn a little.

_How the hell do I choose ONE? They all look so frickin cool..._

An assistant walks over to Mordecai to help him out, "Can I help you find anything sir?"

Mordecai looks up from taking off his shoes to notice a familiar face.

"Jeremy? Dude, what the heck? You work here?"

Jeremy is taken aback that it's Mordecai. They haven't seen each other since he and Chad worked at the park. "Whoa, heyyyuh Mordo. What's - how've you been?"

Mordecai stood up to shake his hand, "I've been good man. I'm just here with Rigby looking for some running shoes. We're running that marathon in 2 weeks."

"That's cool. Really? Small world. I'm running it too. Chad and I have been training for a few months now. I guess we'll see you there!"

"Haha yeaahhh you will! So, you think you can help me out? All these shoes looking fucking cool. I can't decide which one to pick"

Jeremy and Mordecai go over all the different kinds of shoes, what they do, what's good for distance, etc, etc, and Rigby walks around the corner to only duck behind a display.

_Oh shit shit shit... that's not who I think it is, is it? I should probably go wait outside for Mordecai._

"Alright, Mordo. I think we picked out the right one. Care to take a test run on our mini-track? See how they feel?"

"Nah, dude. I should probably go. I gotta find Rigby. He hates shopping more than he does running. I'll catch you later dude. Text me!" Mordecai runs off waving to Jeremy to go purchase his shoes.

Mordecai finished purchasing his shoes, and walked outside, to find Rigby sitting on a couch, playing with a paddleball. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "Dude, of all the things to find in that store, that's what you buy?"

Rigby's face turned angry, as he jumped off the couch. "Don't mock meee, Mordecai - " Rigby hit the paddleball at Mordecai, and the ball hit Mordecai in the face.

"OW DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Rigby jumped up on the couch, to get more level with Mordecai. Rigby paused for a moment before raising his paddleball again, "MY PRECIOUSSSS" He hit the paddleball at Mordecai again, this time hitting him in the eye. Mordecai dropped his bag, and threw his wings into his face, to cover his eye. By the time Mordecai could open his eye again, Rigby was running through the mall on all fours. Mordecai looked down to find Rigby's paddleball, and he bent down to pick it up.

_Fuckin A, Rigby..._

Mordecai begin to walk through the mall, in search of his friend. Even though he just pegged in the eye with a paddleball, he still felt that he couldn't leave Rigby here in the mall alone. He wasn't about to pull a Margaret. Then he thought about Margaret again... why hasn't she shown up yet? What was the big deal? He decided to dig out his phone. He looked down at the phone and notice that there was a text message. _Margaret! _He quickly found a chair to sit down, thinking he might need to sit for this one. He took a breath, and opened the phone. He cocked his head at the message, and scratched his head. It wasn't from Margaret...

_**EILEEN: "We need to talk"**_


End file.
